Mebe Stuck Between Two Ways
by SeddierMcCurdian
Summary: What will happen when Jennette's life doesn't go as planned and she feels like absolute crap? Will she be able to make up with and choose between Nathan and Colton when she's finally free from Paul? READ TO FIND OUT! - NO SEDDIE! - JATHAN/COLTONETTE - NO MADISEN HATE! - PERSONAL/HEAVY STORYLINES, DON'T READ IF YOU FEEL LIKE YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Soooooo I got this really random idea to start writing a jathan/coltonette fanfic! ;3 I'm SO excited hehe. ;D I'm a huge jathan shipper but since we all know it's never gonna happen (sadly) I kinda started shipping the friendship more andddd two of my friends on twitter have made me ship coltonette :3 Buttt since I love jathan and coltonette both A LOT, I thought, why not write a fanfic of Jennette being in a love dilemma about Nathan and Colton? ;) Also, I'm not gonna be nice to Paul (I hate him) in this story, since we all know that he hasn't been good to Jennette at all. ;( No Madisen hate btw, I used to dislike her but now I kinda like her cause she seems so nice and she makes Nathan so happy (: Sometimes there might be very personal stuff towards Jennette and her life in de story, it's NOT my intention at all to offend anyone with that and I just have respect for everyone and everyone's opinion and stuff. I'm a HUGE mccurdian and I would never try to hurt Jennette or any mccurdians with my story. This is not meant to be read by Jennette or people who don't like real life fanfictions, it's just for jathan and coltonette shippers (: I just really wanted to write a story like this so (: I hope you guys will enjoy it! :3 please let me know what you think! (:**

**Also, to the readers of my seddie story 'iWill always find you', I know I don't update very fast :/ I'm so sorry. I'm just really busy with school and stuff. I'll try to find time to write both of the fanfics as much as I can, and I'll look which one will have the most 'fans' and then try to update that one the fastest (: I'll probably make my chapters for this story shorter so I can update faster (:**

_Mebe Stuck Between Two Ways_

_Chapter 1_

_Mebe lost in life_

~ * Jennette * ~

I sit down on my couch and stare ahead of me. I look around my living room. Such a big house, all for myself, it feels so empty. I'm in it, I've got Paul in it some days too, how come I still feel so alone all the time? I know the exact answer to that, but I can't let that thought go through my mind.

To be honest, my life hasn't exactly been great lately. My career is going great, I'm having the best time ever when it comes to my career. But my personal life…has been absolute crap.

I'm not showing anyone how I feel. Not my family, not my friends, I don't want them to worry about me. And especially not my fans, it's my job to be funny and make them laugh and smile, not theirs to make me smile. I have to be strong, for my family, my friends and especially my fans, they don't deserve a sad version of me.

There are two things that I can do right now. Collapse right now and let all my feelings pour out, not an option, or bottling everything up and letting it all burst in a while, not an option either. Shorter said, I'm stuck between two ways, and I can't let either of them happen.

So for now I'll just put on that bright smile, that mask that everyone believes and pretend like I'm okay, like nothing is wrong, like I have no emotions and like everything is completely fine.

I look at my TV and bite my lip when iCarly starts playing. Those were the times… My time on iCarly was literally the best time of my life. We were a family, we had so much fun together, life was still easy, I barely had any problems, and the most important, I was actually happy.

A few tears start to roll down my cheeks as I watch it play. I see a scene between me and Miranda. I'm glad she actually still is one of my best friends. I wouldn't have gotten through all of this without her, although she doesn't even fully know what's going on. She still helps me, without her even knowing it. The fact that she loves me for who I am and tries to make me smile no matter what, that's one of the only things that keeps me going.

More tears start rolling down my cheeks as I see scenes between me and Jerry and me and Noah. Those guys are like my brothers, and I barely see them anymore. I bet they don't feel the same way as I do. They just happily continued their lives, I thought I did too, until wrong choices were made, karma came around, and things got messed up so bad.

The tears literally start streaming down my face like a waterfall when I watch a scene between Nathan and me. Nathan and me…where did things go wrong!? Nathan was my best friend, for so many years, we had SO much fun, I could tell him everything, he could tell me everything, everything was perfect. I even started to create feelings for him…lots of feelings. I don't even know if I'm over those feelings now or not… Ever since Nathan started dating Madisen things between us changed…a lot. It's not her fault though, I love Madisen, she's a great friend of mine. It were our fans…those obsessed jathan fans… I didn't mind them, I mean I loved Nathan, in a different way as just my special best friend. But they started sending Madisen hate, and it drove Nathan crazy. We had lots of fights about it, it got out of hand late in 2011/begin 2012. Ever since then Nathan and I drifted apart… I felt horrible about it, I still do… Ever since iCarly ended we haven't hung out anymore, at least not together, like we used to…

Nathan's been avoiding me. When Ariana and I had our birthday party together, she didn't want to invite Nathan because they were in some sort of fight. I tried to make her change her mind but as good as I am agreed on it in the end, since it was also her birthday and I wanted to give her a great day, and didn't invite Nathan. He's been mad at me for that ever since. We ran into each other like 2 times after that. He just casually said hi, no hard feelings…but I'm scared things between us will never become like they used to be anymore…and that's all one person's fault.

I switch off the TV and wipe my tears away. I look into the mirror. Wow, I look like absolute crap. I'm so tired. I walk to my bedroom and get changed into my PJ's. I brush my teeth and take off my makeup before getting into my bed. I curl up into a ball and cuddle into the covers, trying to keep myself warm. Never in my life have I felt this unhappy, alone and horrible. I sigh deeply and stare up at the ceiling. After a few hours I finally feel my eyes drop and drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Mebe missing you

**Sorry for not updating for so long! I hope you guys like this story (: I noticed that not many people have read it yet…lol. So if you do thank you so much! Please let me know what you think and tell your friends to read it too hehe :3**

**Enjoy the chapter! (:**

_Chapter 2_

_Mebe missing you_

~ * Nathan * ~

I sit on the couch in my living room and rest my head back, staring up at the ceiling.I sigh. Today's gonna be a boring day. I don't have to go to work, my family and friends are out of town and Madisen has a photo-shoot.

I smile as my dog comes walking up to me and put him on the couch next to me, petting him. ''Hi litte guy…'' I say. ''I guess it's just me and you today huh.'' He barks excitedly and I chuckle slightly as he starts licking my hand.

My life hasn't been too bad lately. My career is going well. I don't have that much acting jobs but surely enough to live from. It's actually perfect cause this way I get to spend more time with my family and friends. With my fans too by the way. It's great to have all these signings around the country and meet them.

My relationship with Madisen is going pretty well too. We have a lot of fun together and I really love her. We also get along with each other's friends very well so that's a good thing.

I'm very thankful for everything in my life so I can't complain. But to be honest, there's something missing…

Since iCarly ended there's been an empty spot in my life…something that's missing. I miss how I went to work happily every morning even though it was like 5 a.m. I didn't mind cause I was welcomed by my second family. We really had the best bond ever and the atmosphere on set was just truly amazing. I wish iCarly was still be going on… I miss it more than anything.

I miss how Dan used to tease us, I miss how the crew would pull pranks on us, I miss how I had hilarious conversations with Noah, I miss how Jerry used to teach me wise, yet hilarious life lessons, I miss how I goofed around and laughed with Miranda…But there's one thing, well, one person…that I miss so much that it tears me apart inside every day…

Jennette… I sigh deeply. I miss her more than words can explain. I don't know where things went wrong between us…we used to be best friends, we had so much fun, we were so close! I know why we drifted apart though… It all started when Madisen and I started dating.

Jathan shippers went absolutely nuts and they started sending Madisen hate…I really wasn't bothered by it at first until it got so bad that Madisen would eventually come to my house almost every night crying… I felt so bad for her and just wanted to make it stop. So I did…but in wrong way, I realized later.

I realized that I had now hurt my own fans… and not only my own but also Jennette's. I felt so bad and ashamed that I eventually started talking less to her and started to disconnect myself from her a little more which caused us to drift apart… That was NEVER my intention.

Ever since then things were different between us, Jennette didn't tell me stuff anymore, we didn't have those fun conversations that we had anymore. Everything changed, at it's all my fault.

I miss how much fun we used to have, I miss how she would make me laugh, I miss how we would tease each other, I miss how we were able to tell each other everything, I miss our conversations, the useless ones but also the serious ones, I miss how we would cheer each other up when the other was upset, I miss hugging her, I miss her smile, I miss her hair, I miss her eyes…I JUST MISS HER SO FREAKING MUCH!

The time Jennette was still my best friend was literally the best time of my life. I started to create feelings for her after our seddie kiss in iKiss. But since I was pretty sure of it that she didn't have the same feelings for me, and since I didn't want to ruin our friendship, I tried to push my feelings for her away. Until today, I still haven't completely succeed in that…

Yes I fell in love with Madisen too, but I've still got feelings for Jennette too…and if I could choose between dating Jennette or Madisen…I'd choose Jennette… Which gives me kind of a bad feeling cause it feels like cheating on Madisen. I don't want to hurt her, cause I do really love her… Everything's just so hard! I sigh deeply again.

After iCarly Jennette and I never hung out again…not one on one anyway. Just at some award shows and in groups, and then again we barely talked, which broke my heart into a million pieces.

But besides missing Jennette, I'm also jealous and worried about her. Since she started dating this Paul guy she's changed…a lot! And how could a basic guy like HIM get such an amazing girl like HER? I really don't get what she sees in him…

And that's not the only thing, I know this Paul guy, he's worked on iCarly and then got fired because he was an alcoholic! Plus, he's been checking out Jennette since she was FOURTEEN! He's a freaking perverted bastard! And I don't want him around Jennette! He has an extremely bad influence on her and I don't even know what happens when his bad side comes out…

I'm just truly so worried and concerned about Jennette! She's changed…and I just know that she isn't as happy as she used to be! That fake smile she puts on and everyone believes, doesn't work on me…

Thoughts like this have been running through my mind for months now…and they're killing me! I can't take this anymore…I can't just watch Jennette break a little more every day!

I grab my phone and dial Jennette's number. I take a deep breath and wait for her to answer. After a little while she still hasn't…I end the call and sigh deeply. This can't be good…I have to do something!


	3. Chapter 3 Mebe scared

**Hi guys, so sorry for not updating for so long! I don't think you mind though cause this story hasn't been read a lot yet lol. Please tell your friends, enemies, whoever to read this :3 Some dramatic, heavy things are coming up so, be prepared.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_Chapter 3_

_Mebe scared_

~ * Jennette * ~

I scare up in the morning when I hear someone knocking on the door really hard. I rub my eyes and put on a robe.

I bite my lip and walk to the door. I open it slightly and gulp as I see Paul standing in front of the door. ''Oh…Paul, hey…''

He walks past me and into my house. I shiver as I smell an overwhelming smell of alcohol hanging around him. ''W-what are you doing here so early?...''

I bite my lip as he walks up to me and kisses my lips. ''Wanted to see my lady…'' he smirks.

''Oh…'' I smile slightly. He's clearly drunk, again…

''Paul, have you been drinking again?...''

''Just a littleeee.'' He says in that drunk, giggly way.

''You really need to stop that…especially this early in the morning…'' I bite my lip.

''Yeah whatever…'' He groans.

I gulp as he strokes my cheek. ''You look prettyyyyy…''

I put his hand away. ''Thanks…I just woke up…''

''Oh did I wake you upppp?...''

''kinda yeah…''

''I'm sorry babyyy…''

''Yeah it's fine…'' I bite my lip and walk to the kitchen.

I sigh as I hear Paul walking after me and open my fridge, grabbing a pack of orange juice. I pour some into a glass and hand it to him. ''Here…''

''I don't want any juiceee!''

''Well too bad…drink it.''

''Fineee.'' Paul quickly drinks the juice and puts it back on the counter.

He wraps his arms around me from behind and rests his head on my shoulder. I gag slightly as the smell of alcohol reaches me. ''Come on babe…gimme a kiss…'' He smirks.

''No…''

''Why notttt?'' He groans.

''You're drunk…''

''Come on just one kiss!'' He puckers his lips.

I shake my head. ''No…later. Let go of me…''

''No. not until I get my kiss.'' He smirks.

I groan slightly and quickly kiss his cheek. ''There, now let me go…''

He shakes his head. ''Nuhh uh. Lips!''

I groan. ''Paul come on just let me go!''

I try to get out of his grip and gulp as he tightens his grip on me. ''What are you doing?...''

''Hugging you.'' He smirks.

I struggle to get out of his grip and slap his arms. ''Paul, come on just…'' I slap slightly harder. ''Let go!''

''Don't tell me what to do!''

''Just…just go take a shower or something…''

''No.''

I shiver and gulp as Paul slides his hands down lower until he reaches my butt.

''Paul…''

''Mhm?...'' He smirks as he squeezes my butt and slaps it after.

''Don't…''

''Ahh come on…let me love youuuu.'' He smirks.

''Paul stop…''

''Shh…'' Paul buries his head in my neck and starts kissing it.

I squeeze my eyes shut, slightly scared of what's about to happen.

I push Paul off me gently. ''Paul don't!...''

''Come onnnnn baby.'' He smirks.

He wraps his arms around me again and pulls me close to him. ''Paul I'm serious, stop…''

''Jennette come on, you know you love it…'' smirks.

''No I-''

I cut off my sentence when Paul grabs my boob and squeezes it. ''Stop!''

I manage to push Paul off me and wrap my arms around myself. ''You're drunk, go home!''

''No!'' I gulp and look at Paul with wide eyes as I realize his giggly drunk mood changes into an angry and aggressive drunk mood.

''You're my girlfriend and you'll do whatever the fuck I tell you to do!''

''P-please go home!''

''No! I'm staying here with my sexy girlfriend.'' He smirks.

I gulp and shake my head in fear as I realize where this is going. ''Leave me alone…''

''Come on you've done so much for me already…'' He smirks. ''You insulted your friends for me, you posted those sexy pictures for me, you almost dropped out of your own show for me, you've even fallen out with your family for me, you completely changed for me. Why is this such a big thing?'' He smirks widely.

I start getting tears in my eyes. ''This has been your plan all the time hasn't it?... You don't love me one bit!''

''What can I say…'' Paul smirks widely.

I start crying, shaking my head. ''T-they were right that whole time…''

''Yeahyeah, come on!''

Paul rolls his eyes and picks me up. I slap his arms. ''Let me go!''

''Not until you give me what I want.'' He smirks widely.

I try to get out of his grip, tears rolling down my face.

''Come on, stop struggling…'' he smirks and he walks to my bedroom with me, throwing me onto my bed.

I try to roll off my bed but before I can even do that Paul hovers over me and pins my hands above my head. ''We can do this the easy or hard way Jennette, your choice.''

I look up at him and into his eyes. How could I have been this stupid!? Why didn't I listen to everyone!?

I try to push him off me with all the strength I have, tears rolling down her face. ''Get off me! Leave me alone!''

Paul pulls a little bottle out of his pocket. ''Here, take this, it'll make it easier for you. I wouldn't wanna hurt you right?'' He smirks widely.

''You've done nothing but hurting me this past year! Everyone told me how bad you are for me, but I was so stupid not to listen, I was so stupid to trust you, because you completely blinded me! Get the fuck off me!'' I slap his chest, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I try to push him off me again, but I realize that I won't succeed…he's too strong. I lie down, accepting the nightmare I've put myself into and the horrible things that are going to happen to me. ''I HATE YOU!''

''No you don't…'' Paul smirks and before I know it he pours the liquid out of the bottle into my mouth. There's nothing else I can do other than swallow it…

I start to feel faint and the last thing I realize is Paul ripping off my clothes. I try to fight him, but it feels like all the muscles in my body are paralyzed… and before I know it, my vision becomes black….


	4. Chapter 4 Mebe worried

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my story and for the reviews! And to come back on one of the reviews, I also think something like the last chapter happened in real life…that's why I got the idea to write this fanfiction… Our poor Jennette ): I'm so glad she broke up with that bastard! Anyway please continue reading and let other people know about the story. Review! :3**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_Chapter 4_

_Mebe worried_

_~ * Nathan * ~_

I stand up off my couch and walk to my bedroom. I walk over to my closet and quickly pull out some underwear and clothes. I walk towards my bathroom when I hear my phone ring. I take my phone out of my pocket and answer it. ''Hello?''

''Hey baby.'' I hear Madisen's voice through the phone and smile. ''Oh hey Madi, how's the shoot going?''

''Good. I'm on my way to get my hair and makeup done over again so I thought I'd just give you a quick call. What are you doing?''

''Aww. I was just about to take a shower and get dressed. Pretty late, I know…'' I chuckle softly.

I hear Madisen chuckling a little too. ''Lazy day huh? You gonna do something?''

''Yeah. I don't know yet, I might just go to the gym and get some grocery.''

I actually did make other plans for today, but I don't think it'd be good to tell Madisen about those…

''Ahh okay. Well I hope you have fun. I gotta go now talk to you later.''

''Okay babe good luck today and have fun. I'll see you soon.''

''Thanks. See ya. Love you.''

''Love you too, byeee.''

Madisen ends the call. I smile and put my phone back in my pocket before walking into the bathroom. I take off my pajama bottoms and boxers and step into the shower.

I wash my hair and body quickly before stepping back out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my middle.

I look into the mirror and look at my beard. I should probably shave myself again sometime. Ugh I hate it so much, it takes so much time! I'm just too lazy to do it.

I grab a razor and some shaving foam and start shaving myself quickly. ''Ow!'' I wince slightly as I accidently cut myself. ''Ugh...'' I grab a plaster out of a cupboard and put it on the cut. I continue shaving and finish after a few minutes.

I walk out of the bathroom and get dressed. I take one last look in the mirror and fix my hair quickly before putting my phone and wallet in my pocket.

I pat my dog quickly ''See you later. Don't ruin the house.'' I smirk slightly and smile before walking out of the door.

I need to see Jennette. I can't take it anymore to see her break a little bit more every day. I can't take it not to see her either by the way, I miss her so incredibly much. And I also care about her so much, I'm not letting that bastard ruin her!

I walk to my car and get in. I start the engine and start driving. I drive for a few minutes until I reach Jennette's street and I suddenly get overwhelmed by a really nervous feeling. What am I gonna say? I totally didn't prepare myself on this! What if she doesn't even wanna see me? What if she isn't home?

Okay, calm down Nathan, it'll be okay. Just walk up to the door, ring that bell, wait for her to answer, and tell her why you're here.

I take a deep breath as I park my car in Jennette's street and get out. I lock my car and walk up to her door before ringing the bell.

I sigh deeply as she isn't answering the door. I look through the window next to the door and scoff as I see Paul sitting on the couch.

I frown as I slightly see Jennette's leg. I widen my eyes as I see Paul pulling her on the couch with him. I gasp as I realize she's in her underwear and looks unconscious and start banging on the door. ''Hey, HEEEEEEY!''

I groan in despair as no one opens the door. ''Yo! LEAVE HER ALONE!''

My heart starts beating faster as I see Paul walking up to the door.

I glare at him as he opens it. ''Look who were have here… the little innocent good guy.''

''What have you done to Jennette!?''

''Nothing…'' he smirks.

I push him aside and storm into the house, running over to Jennette. ''Jennette? Are you okay!?''

I gulp as I realize she really is unconscious. What the heck has that bastard done to her!?

I walk back over to Paul and grab his collar angrily, I don't care how much problems this is gonna give me, I need to make sure he leaves Jennette alone!

''WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?''

He smirks again. ''I told you, I've done nothing.''

''STOP LYING! I knew you were horrible for her! Get out!''

''Fine, I'll go, I'll go.'' He smirks calmly.

That make me even angrier, I throw his stuff at him and let go of his collar. 'GO!''

''Dude calm down, I'm going.'' He walks to the door calmly. ''Oh and whatever that little bitch tells you, it's not true…and you have no evidence…'' He smirks and walks out of the door, slamming it.

He did NOT just say that!... It takes me a while to calm down and I look at Jennette, biting my lip. It feels wrong to talk to her while she's in just her underwear… I search for a blanket and find it after a minute.

I put the blanket over Jennette and look at her sadly, talking in a soft and warm voice. ''Jennette…Hey…Jennette can you hear me?...please?...'' I bite my lip.

I try to remain calm, you would think I should call an ambulance, but I've found someone unconscious before, and the people in the hospital told me that they'll wake up eventually and it's good to keep talking to them.

I gulp and take Jennette's hand in mine, giving it a soft squeeze. ''Jennette, it's me Nathan…I'm here, I'm not leaving you…''

I sigh. ''I don't know what horrible things that bastard has put you through…but I can't believe he did that!''

I sigh again as nothing happens and I stand up, slowly walking through the house. I look around and walk into Jennette's bedroom after a few minutes. I gasp as I see Jennette's clothes on the bed…all ripped. I walk over to them and pick up a small bottle of the floor. So that's what he gave her… I widen my eyes and gasp, shivering all over as it hits me what he's probably done to her. No… this can't be true…

I get tears in my eyes and walk back to Jennette, sitting down next to her on the couch. This is horrible, absolutely horrible, it's even worse as I thought… My poor Jennette! I gulp as I got a lump in my throat, almost unable to speak.

A small tear runs down my cheek as I take Jennette's hand in mine again. ''Oh Nettie… I-I wish I found this out earlier… I wish I didn't wait so long…t-this is all my fault!''

I wrap the blanket around Jennette so she's all wrapped up in it, I don't want her to be cold when she wakes up. I bite my lip before pulling Jennette closer to me, putting her head on my lap.

I stroke her hair softly and whisper. ''I'm here…I'm not leaving you…I won't let him hurt you ever again…I promise!''

I sigh and look down sadly. I hope Jennette isn't mad at me when she wakes up… She needs someone to be there for her and take care of her right now…and I hope I can be that person…

I sit there like that for a few hours, almost drifted off to sleep when I suddenly feel Jennette squeezing my hand softly. I widen my eyes and look down at her. ''Jennette?... Can you hear me?''

She gulps weakly a few times and then speaks softly in an anxious voice, not opening her eyes. ''P-paul?..''

I squeeze her hand and speak in a soft and warm voice. ''No…he's gone. I won't let him hurt you again. It's me, Nathan…''

She squeezes my hand again and opens her eyes slowly. ''N-nathan?''

I nod. ''Yeah…I'm here…''

She smiles slightly as she looks at me and realizes it's really me. ''W-what are you doing here?...''

''I had a feeling you weren't doing okay…I was right…'' I bite my lip.

Jennette closes her eyes again, wincing. ''H-he…I…''

I stroke her hair. ''Shh…you don't have to tell me now… I'm gonna take care of you okay, I promise. I'm not leaving you alone.'' I smile at her.

She smiles back weakly. ''B-but I-I thought…y-you hated me…'' She bites her lip.

I look at her slightly shocked. ''Of course not! I could never! I'm sorry about everything Jennette…I know I pushed you away, I never meant to! I'm really really sorry!''

Jennette puts her other hand over mine and smiles. ''I-it's okay…I-I'm glad you're here…''

I smile. ''And I'm really glad about that… I'm gonna get you some water okay? And are you cold? You want some more blankets?''

Jennette nods. ''Y-yeah…thanks.''

''No problem, I'll be right back.''

I smile at her and walk to the kitchen. I'm gonna do everything to make Jennette happy again, she's broken now, and I'm gonna fix her, no matter what it takes!


End file.
